


December Four: I Can't Shake The Thought Of Drowning

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: Harry finds that there's more than one way to hang Christmas lights.





	December Four: I Can't Shake The Thought Of Drowning

Harry gave one last wave as they finished up for the evening. The others had covered for him today - his mind had been with the blond back home and their combined frustration at the consequences a difficult childhood. Harry was still learning to accept happiness and Draco was trying to leave prejudice behind him. It was always easier to be the other’s lifeboat than to deal with their own stormy seas.

 

He made his way home quickly, hoping that Draco wasn’t wallowing any longer. He’d been a right bastard to get out of bed that morning. Apparating to the back door of Grimmauld, he made his way through the dark house. No lights on, at this time of night? A faint glow of green and blue, pink and yellow came from the sitting room and he turned the corner to find that Draco had  _ not _ been moping.

 

He choked back a laugh, “I can see you’ve been keeping busy.”

 

“The idea was sexy, but I’m pretty sure I can’t get out of these without your help.” The scowl was entirely undermined by the twinkle in Draco’s eye.

 

Curled in bed, Draco had to confess that the globes were terribly uncomfortable.


End file.
